


(Disgusted Sigh)

by kiranerys



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Oo-mox, PWP, forgive me for this, theres no real ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys/pseuds/kiranerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Odo's favorite subtitle</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Disgusted Sigh)

The shapeshifter bent over the stout Ferengi, examining his face before running his fingers up to his lobes. For once, neither Odo nor Quark had anything to complain about. A room with the two was rarely quiet, much less  _silent._

Surprised by how well Quark reacted to just one touch, Odo struggled to remember what Commander Dax had told him about humanoid relations. Apparently it's normal for humanoids to appear distressed when in a state of arousal- and if Odo was being honest he enjoyed seing the insufferable toad like this.

Straddling the Ferengi, Odo took care to extend his tongue to just the right spot at the bottom of Quark's right lobe. 

Having only been a solid for a month or so, the once-Changeling still didn't expect to experience this sort of discomfort while aroused- or as Dax says "turned on".

Half-dazed from the Constable's teasing, Quark noticed the growing need from Odo- hearing a whine that sounded too alien to be real. Then there he was watching Odo, of all  _people,_ struggle with a hard-on. Guiding the Chief's fingertips along his ears, Quark asked the Changeling if it was okay to touch him, the bartender snakes his nails along Odo's cock. Moaning into a closed mouth, Quark worked to grind his own crotch against his nemesis'- who was marking his back like a girl out of a holosuite program. This'll do, Quark mused to himself.


End file.
